Contumacia
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Su amor es "incorrecto", pero nunca será un error.


**Resumen: **Su amor es "incorrecto", pero nunca será un error.

* * *

**Contumacia.**

La temperatura desciende, el blanco de la nieve rodea todo y tapa la entrada, por lo que coloca los trozos de madera a un lugar dónde no se mojen y quita con la pala la nieve, hasta que está satisfecho.

Suspira cansado, ha sido difícil conseguir leña, pero al menos tienen suficientes provisiones para otra semana más, tiene que ir a la aldea más cercana, que estaba cerca de medio día a pie, el problema era el regreso ya que era cuesta arriba en la montaña y el invierno no estaba ayudando.

Solo esperaba que pronto fuera primavera, para que los fríos terminaran y tuvieran más alimento y menos riesgo de una hipotermia o una enfermedad respiratoria.

Entra a la cabaña, donde se siente notablemente más cálido que el exterior, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Katsuki se asoma de la cocina, ambos han estado algo paranoicos, así que no le sorprende ver el cuchillo con el que seguro estaba cortando vegetales en su mano, el olor a alfa territorial es fuerte.

Le sonríe tranquilizadoramente espesando su suave aroma, mientras se quita el abrigo lleno de nieve y quita un poco de nieve de su cabello, Katsuki regresa a la cocina a terminar lo que sea que este haciendo.

La vieja cabaña destartalada es fría, pero han tapado los suficientes agujeros en la madera para que los proteja de las ventiscas, por lo que el calor que proporciona les permite no coger una hipotermia, incluso en las noches más frías, donde se meten en una maraña de mantas y abrazos.

Va a la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro le da un suave beso a Katsuki en la mejilla que se queja por lo frio, pero no lo aleja.

—El idiota está durmiendo, ve a molestarlo en lo que termino de cocinar—le dice el rubio cenizo, terminado de picar las verduras.

—¿se siente bien? —pregunta un poco asustado.

—Le tome la presión hace un rato, nada fuera de lo normal, pero anoche no durmió bien.

Asiente y camina hasta la habitación, donde una vieja cama hecha de madera y paja lo recibe, en medio un bulto de mantas resalta, es un nido pequeño. Sonríe con ternura y quita un poco la manta para descubrir la cara de Denki, quién duerme profundamente, pero arruga la nariz al sentir el aire frio en su cara y se mueve un poco para cubrirse.

Eijirou le quita un mecho de cabello de la cara y calienta sus manos antes de tocar la suave piel de la mejilla de Denki, su piel esta pálida y algo fría, pero comparada con su mano es cálida, así que acomoda las mantas, le da un suave abrazo y le besa la coronilla, no sin antes tocar el bulto en su estómago.

—Galle…tas—murmura Denki haciendo reír a Eijirou.

Se levanta y se dirige nuevamente a la cocina donde el delicioso aroma del caldo que prepara Katsuki le llena las fosas nasales.

—Está murmurando sobre galletas otra vez—dice, con simpleza, a lo que Bakugo hace una mueca, pero ve hacia la "alacena" la cuál en realidad es una caja de cartón con los artículos de comida dentro, la mayoría perecederos.

Saca y revisa algunos—creo que puedo preparar algo.

—Puedo ir al pueblo y comprar algunas cosas.

—No, lo último que necesito es que el cara de idiota se preocupe en su jodido estado—Eijirou sonríe ante eso, es la forma en que su novio le dice que se preocupa por él.

Se acerca y le da un corto beso en los labios, para luego abrazarlo por la espalda y susurrar bajito, por si Denki despierta—tal vez deberíamos llevarlo al pueblo, nadie se ha dado cuenta, aquí no nos conocen, dudo que nos encuentren.

—No, con una mierda, ¿entiendes acaso lo riesgoso que es? —Eijirou suspira.

—Pero yo no le veo bien, esta pálido y no ha comido lo suficiente, lo has visto—Bakugo suspira.

—Ya lo sé carajo, pero…

El sonido de la madera crujiendo, los hace callar y volver la vista a entrada de la cocina, donde adormilado Denki los mira, sus ojos más brillantes de lo normal y el suave rubor en sus mejillas y nariz le dan una apariencia adorable con el enorme suéter, que le cubre hasta la mitad de los muslos y los pantalones de pijama cálidos, con figuras de estrellitas rosadas.

—Tengo frio, quiero que se acuesten conmigo—hace un adorable puchero y se acerca a la cocina, arrastra las piernas parece cansado.

Ambos se separan y Bakugo remueve lo que hay en la olla, para luego probarlo, no queriendo hablar de lo que sea que acaba de pasar, tienen esa discusión silenciosa todos los días.

—¿Tienes hambre?—le pregunta Eijirou a Denki, quién parece más ocupado tratando de no dormir.

—No—responde suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de molestarlos, a Eijirou se le encoge el corazón, le recuerda la razón por la que estan juntos en esa cabaña destartalada y ese lugar tan remoto.

—Me importa una mierda, no me esforcé haciendo esto, ahora te lo tragas—le dice Katsuki luego de comenzar a servir los platos.

Denki se sienta en la mesa y Eijirou se cerciora que sea la silla buena, una caída en ese momento sería perjudicial para el chico.

—Si no te lo comes no habrá galletas—Denki se sonroja y los mira a ambos, sin entender como saben que tiene antojo de galletas.

—No lo trates como a un mocoso, ahora come—el plato humeante se posa frente a Denki y el rubio comienza a comer lentamente.

Katsuki y Eijirou se sirven un poco menos, procurando que quede suficiente comida para la cena y si es posible el desayuno del día siguiente, además de que tienen la esperanza de que Denki les pida un poco más de comida.

Denki parece tener apetito esta vez y come hasta dejar su plato vacío, sin embargo no pide más, solo bebe el vaso de leche tibia que le sirve Eijirou.

—Tienes que comer bien—le dice Katsuki y Denki solo asiente, de pronto su ánimo ha caído otra vez.

—Lo siento, por ser una carga—dice llevándose las manos la cara en un intento patético de ocultar su llanto.

Katsuki suspira fastidiado, pero es el primero en acercarse y limpiarle las lágrimas, para calmarlo, Eijirou también se acerca y le acaricia suavemente la cabeza.

—Vamos a la chimenea, hace frio—le dice a lo que aún lloroso Denki acepta.

Lo ayudan a levantarse y colocan las almohadas en la vieja colchoneta que esta frente a la chimenea, Katsuki va por las mantas al cuarto y los 3 se envuelven en estas, dejando a Denki en medio, para que se acomode con las almohadas.

—Deberían irse, hacer su vida, no cargar conmigo—dice con voz cansada el oji-ambar.

—Oye, Pikachu, míranos, ¿crees por un puto segundo que te dejaríamos atrás? —sus manos se dirigen a su abultado vientre.

Denki niega con la cabeza—pero solo soy una carga, por mi culpa los buscan, si regreso, estoy seguro que…

—¡No!

—¡No!

Responden los oji-escarlatas al mismo tiempo, la simple idea de que Denki regrese, los aterroriza, no hay forma de que lo dejen volver a ese lugar.

—Denki por favor, no nos alejes de ti y del bebé—Eijirou lo sostiene y le da un par de besos en la sien.

—No digas estupideces, no vas a regresar con esos hijos de puta—Katsuki, le seca las lágrimas que aún se resbalan por las mejillas.

Denki los mira sin entender, el bebé patea con fuerza al sentir los sentimientos negativos del rubio y por ellos sus manos van directo a su vientre, adolorido hace una mueca, asustados Kirishima y Bakugo dirigen sus manos a la panza del rubio, pero se relajan al sentir las patadas.

Los 3 se quedan ahí, envueltos entre las mantas y abrazados, sintiéndose culpables, por traer a los demás a sus desgracias, como si la fortuna no les sonriera a ninguno.

Y es que les duele, las circunstancias de cada uno han sido precarias, llevándolos hasta este tormentoso desenlace.

La ley los persigue, son buscados por todo japón, tienen órdenes de matar a Katsuki y Eijirou, mientras que Denki debe ser llevado con vida, si llegase a pasar lo peor el bebé sería separado de él, dado en adopción dónde Denki jamás pidiese encontrarlo.

Porque se han robado al omega del político más importante del país, pero ellos no podían seguir viéndolo así, tan deprimido, llorando a escondidas, soportando las humillaciones y los golpes, mientras presentaba una enorme sonrisa a las cámaras y fingía ser feliz, cuando en realidad no era así.

Denki tiene 6 meses de embarazo ya, necesita atención médica y chequeos para saber si el bebé se encuentra bien, puede que sea una camada grande, pero por lo pequeño que es su vientre, dudan que sea más de 1 bebé.

Alfa y Beta espesan sus aromas, para dejar que el omega se tranquilice ¿qué van a hacer ahora? No lo saben, solo les queda esperar a que Denki dé a luz, para que puedan tomar un vuelo a otro país.

La prensa y todos comenzaron a decir que lo que ellos hacían estaba mal, como iban a funcionar esos 3, además el omega estaba marcado, tenía dueño, se habían pagado grandes sumas de dinero por él y la única forma de conseguir su libertad era que otro alfa peleara a muerte con su dueño, pero obviamente no era algo que Denki permitiera, Eijirou que también pertenecía a la servidumbre de ese lugar, ni siquiera podía entrar en esa ecuación, ya que los betas también eran despreciados en la sociedad y el saber que estaba en una relación ilícita con un alfa y un omega marcado, solo lo hubiera condenado, así que huyeron.

Pero no se arrepienten, nunca podrían arrepentirse de sacar al omega de ese infierno, nunca podrían arrepentirse y mucho menos de formar una familia, porque ese amor "incorrecto" nunca será un error para ellos…

* * *

N/A: Sip, la roquita y el musulmán se robaron un pikachu embarazado jajaja. Ahora la duda es ¿el bebé es o no de ellos? Nop, bilógicamente no lo es, pero el alfa de Denki no le quiere permitir tener hijos para que no arruine su cuerpo.

Ahora, estos tres anteriormente eran: Kirishima el mayordomo, Bakugo el guardaespaldas y Kaminari el esposo sufrido xD. Bien a lo novela mexicana.

Hasta aquí este OS. Nos vemos en otro fic.


End file.
